My Guardian Angel
by Kiba S. Luna
Summary: The sequal to The Night Of The Vampires. Same pairings...obviously. Goku and Vegeta meet the gurls and something happens...it appears that they start to remember them...how? read and find out. Two new friends...Eian and Allissa. NOW COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer~*:*~ I do not own Dragonball Z nor do I own any of the characters. This here is the following part from my previous story, The Night Of The Vampires. I'm not saying you have to. But for this story to make better sense, I suggest you read the other one first. Anyways....I hope you like this story as well, flames and reviews are welcomed. I learn better from flames believe it or not. And now....on with my lame ass NEW story...\m/^-^\m/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello everyone. You might remember me. I'm Chi Chi, and angel sent to earth to help and protect the innocent people from the vampires who are caught in the middle of an age old war. But I'm not the only angel here, my best friends Bulma and Deya are angels as well. But you could say that I'm a unique angel. You see, my mother is the the Queen of angels, Queen Selena, and my father is the King of vampires, King Vegeta. And of course his son, Prince Vegeta, is my brother...he too is a vampire. So I guess that makes me half angel and half vampire.  
  
The war between angels and vampires has calmed down quite a lot. For you see, three years ago, they lost their two best vampires my the hands of Bulma, Deya, and I. But it was a sad day for Bulma and me, for you see, we had fallen head over heals for them. And since we turned them, they have no memory of anything that had happened when they were vampires. The war, the angels, vampires, or us. To them, it all seems like a silly dream.  
  
But in that three year time period, we made new friends who are angels also, a girl named Allissa and a boy named Eian. We recently started a band called The Fallen Angels, we just play at clubs and stuff for fun. We have no intention of going big. To us, it's just something to get our minds off of what it really going on in the world.  
  
But you know, one day. I wouldn't mind getting to see Goku again. Face-to- face. You see, right now....you could call me his guardian angel. I watch over him to make sure that he is alright and that no vampires are after him to try and turn him again. I know that he will never remember me, but I still hope that I get to speak with him again. I want to tell him everything so bad in hopes that he will remember who I am, but I'm forbidden too. Oh well, can't get everything you want in the world. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: please read and review and tell me what you think of my story, I know it's only the beginnig and there will be much more to come, trust me. flames and reviews are welcomed. just please tell me what you think, HONESTLY. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer~*:*~ I do not own Dragonball Z nor do I own any of the characters along with anything else in my stories. I'm just a lonely person who is just at my computer just about everyday. Anyways...on with my lame ass NEW story... \m/^-^\m/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` "Yo, Vegeta. What's up?"asked Goku as he entered his Dojo.  
  
"Nothing much. Looks like it's gonna be a slow day though."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Vegeta and Goku became best friends (A/N: WOW!!! that's a big shock in itself. Goku and Vegeta BEST friends....HELL IS GONNA FREEZE OVER!!! i'm gonna shut my hole now...) after they woke up from being changed to humans and decided to open up a Dojo. They both stayed with Brian until each of them can find their own place. Goku walked into the back room to set up the mats and came back out and sat down behind the counter. The two looked up at the door and saw a short, bald man walk through.  
  
"Hey Krillin!"  
  
"What's up Goku?"  
  
"Nothing much. What brings you here?"  
  
"Ah, I was just wondering if you two would like to go to this one club with me tonight."  
  
"Sure, sounds good to me."  
  
"Fine. I have nothing else better to do anyway,"said Vegeta.  
  
"Cool. I'll meet you guys there. It's a club called The Underground Union. (A/N:the name of the club is just The Union Underground backwards...lol. and I don't own them btw.)  
  
"Alright. Bye Krillin."  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ "Hey Chi Chi"  
  
"Hey Bulma. So, are we on for tonight?"asked Chi Chi as she put on her shoes.  
  
"Yea. They said for us to be there around 8 to set up and they want us to play around 8:30 or 9."  
  
"Okay. Come on, we need to go pratice with Allissa and Eian. Deya's already there."  
  
Chi Chi grabbed her keys and walked out of her apartment with Bulma following behind. They walked out of the building and out to Chi Chi's red Mustand Cobra Convertible. Once inside, she turned on the CD player and blasted Skid Row. (A/N: I know, I know. most people out there are probably asking...who's that....it's an older rock group and if any of you people out there like the old rock bands. listen to them...they're really good. take it from me. i have a cd and i'm actually listening to them right now.) She pulled out of her parking space and took off down the road.  
  
She arrived at her friend Eians house a few minutes later. She and Bulma climbed out of the car and walked up to the door. They knocked on the door and a man about Chi Chi's age answered the door. He had semi-spikey black hair with red streaks. He had baggy black pants with chains all over and a long black Motley Crue t-shirt.  
  
"What's up, Eian?"asked Chi Chi.  
  
"Nothing much. Allissa and Deya are here. Come on in."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma walked in and followed Eian to a den-like area with tons of various much equipment. Chi Chi set up a microphone and Bulma and Deya grabbed their guitars. Allissa, a girl about Bulma's age with short brown hair and hazel eyes, sat at the drums, while Eian set up another microphone.  
  
They practiced till about 7 and started to pack their stuff into the back of Eian's van. They all got in and drove to the club The Underground Union. When they arrived they started to set up their equipment.  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ Goku and Vegeta got out of Goku's silver '67 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray and met Krillin at the entrance of the club.  
  
"It's about time you guys got here."  
  
"Sorry. We had a problem child to deal with back at the Dojo before we got here,"said Goku.  
  
"The damned bastard child could shut his hole!! That lousy mother- fucker!"ranted Vegeta.  
  
"Oh. That explains a lot. Come on, let's go."  
  
"Don't we need to wait in the line first?"  
  
"No. The bouncer is one of my best friends."  
  
"Oh. That's cool."  
  
The three of them walked in and the pounding music hit their ears all at once. The three of them sat down at a table and got three beers and could see a band setting up on a stage. At around 9, the music stopped and a band came onto the stage. The light grew dark and you couldn't really see the faces of the people in the band. A row of purple lights came on and cast an eerie glow onto the band. They could see the figure of a young girl came up to the microphone.  
  
"Catch me as I fall, say you're hear and it's all over now, speaking to the atmosphere, no one's here and I fall into myself, this truth drives me into madenss, I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away, if I will it all away!"  
  
The words came out so haunting yet so beautiful. No one could help but listen. Goku looked up to see who the singer was, but couldn't see a face. The voice sounded so familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.  
  
"Don't turn away."  
  
"Don't give in to the pain,"said a second voice.  
  
"Don't try to hide."  
  
"Though they're screaming your name."  
  
"Don't close your eyes."  
  
"God knows what lies behind them."  
  
"Don't turn out the lights."  
  
"Never sleep never die."  
  
Goku stood up from his chair and walked out onto the dance floor to move closer to the stage, followed by Vegeta. The voices....they were so hypnotizing...so....angelic.  
  
"I'm frightened by what I see, but somehow I know that there's much more to come, immobilized but my fear, and soon to be blinded by tears, I can stop the pain if I will it all away, if I will it all away!"  
  
Goku and Vegeta pushed their way through the crowd of people until they reached the very front of the stage. Chi Chi opened her eyes and looked down....she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Goku was right in front of her. Bulma looked over at her from her microphone and looke ahead to see Vegeta. She was in heaven all over again. The two smiled and continued to sing.  
  
"Don't turn away."  
  
"Don't give in to the pain."  
  
"Don't try to hide."  
  
"Though they're screaming your name."  
  
"Don't close your eyes."  
  
"God know what lies behind them"  
  
"Don't turn out the light."  
  
"Never sleep never die."  
  
The lights grew dark as a single purple light shone on Chi Chi and red and orange ones shone from the bottom. She closed her eyes and let her long hair fall in front of her face.  
  
"Fallen angels at my feet, whispered voices at my ear, death before my eyes, lying next to me I fear, She beckons me shall I give in, upon my end shall I begin, forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end."  
  
All the purple lights came on and the red ones turned to purple as well. Goku and Vegeta couldn't help but stare at the two girls. They were angels in disgise. They just had to talk to them.  
  
"Don't turn away."  
  
"Don't give into the pain."  
  
"Don't try to hide."  
  
"Though they're screaming your name."  
  
"Don't close your eyes."  
  
"God know what lies behind."  
  
"Don't turn out the lights."  
  
"Never sleep never die."  
  
Chi Chi couldn't help it any longer. Her eyes turned red as flames whipped around her from her feet. Goku stared at her wide-eyed. He had seen a girl like this in a dream he had, he was sure of it.  
  
"Don't turn away! Don't try to hide! Don't close your eyes! Don't turn out the lights! Don't turn away! Don't try to hide! Don't close your eyes! Don't turn out the lights!"  
  
The music kept playing its beautiful, haunting tune as it faded out. Chi Chi's eyes turned back to normal and the flames died down. Everyone stopped dancing and clapped. Chi Chi looked over at Eian and Bulma. Eian nodded at her letting her know that he would pack up as her and Bulma left.  
  
The two walked off the stage and right out of the fron door with Goku and Vegeta struggling to get throught the mass of people. As they came up to the table that Krillin was sitting at, Goku stopped running for a minute.  
  
"Goku? What happened to you?"  
  
"I can't talk right now, Krillin. I have to go. I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
"But-Goku!"  
  
Goku and Vegeta ran out of the door and onto the street, but they weren't there. They were no where to be found. But up above them, they were floating high in the sky with their wings wide open. One day, they will speak to them. Right now, it's best to keep away from them...for now. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer~*:*~ I do not own Dragonball Z nor do I own any of the characters, along with any of the songs that are in my story. BTW...in case any one there doesn't know it already, that song that was in my last chapter was one that I did NOT write. It's from the group Evanescence, it's called Whisper. I love that group. Anyways...on with my lame ass NEW story... \m/^-^\m/. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Goku woke up the next morning and got his blue and orange training gi on and walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. Brian was sitting at the kitchen table feeding Dragula, his pet wolf, raw, bloody hamburger meat. Goku grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.  
  
"Hey, Brian. Where's Vegeta?"  
  
"Oh, he said he was gonna go train in some desert region."  
  
"Okay. I'll see ya later then. I better get over to the dojo then if I'm gonna be the only one working there today."  
  
"Okay. See ya later."  
  
Goku grabbed his car keys and walked out of the house and drove to his Dojo. From the time he opened to about lunch time, it was really busy. At lunch time, Goku closed the Dojo and walked down the city streets to find a place to eat at. He rounded a corner and walked into his favorite diner.  
  
"Hey, Matihus. What's up?"asked Goku as he walked up to the breakfast bar.  
  
"Nothing much. Some crazies coming in adn sitting in the back booth. That's about it."  
  
"Ha! Yea. I hear them in here all the time."  
  
"Yeah. They don't bother anyone in here so, I can't really kick them out."  
  
"Yea. I hear ya."  
  
"The ususal?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Coming right up."  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ "You finally broke up with him?!"asked Bulma.  
  
"Yea. Devon was being a pain in my ass."  
  
"We could have told you that."  
  
"Yea...I know."  
  
"I can't believe how good we did at that club last night,"said Allissa.  
  
"I know what you mean."said Eian.  
  
"Did they say if they want us to come back?"asked Deya.  
  
"Yea. They want us to come back in two days at around the same time we did last night."  
  
A waiter placed a plate of food in front of each of the teens and left them to eat. The five of them ate in some silence. When they were done, they were singing random songs that came into their heads when one of their friends picked them to sing. (A/N: me and some of my friends do that at lunch time at school. it's fun. people always listen to us while they're eating and say that we're good enough to join Choir. we never do though...lol)  
  
"Okay, Chi Chi. It's your turn to sing,"said Allissa.  
  
"Okay. Let's see here. Okay, here's one. A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face, a thousand lies have made me colder, and I don't think I can look at this the same, but all the miles that seperate, disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face. I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind, I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time, I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams, and tonight it's only you and me. The miles just keep rollin', and the people leave their way to say hello, I've heard this life was overrated, but I hope that it gets better as we go."  
  
Goku looked up from the plate of food tha the was eating and looked at the booth in the back of the diner to see the people from that band he saw last night. And, that voice...that hypnotizing voice. It was her. He had to talk to her. He got up and slowly walked up to the table.  
  
"I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind, I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time, I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams, and tonight it's only you and me. Everything I know, and anywhere I go, it gets hard but it won't take away my love, and when the last one falls, when it's all said and done, it gets hard but it won't take away my love. I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind, I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time, I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams, and tonight it's only you and me."  
  
Chi Chi stopped singing and her friends all clapped. Goku stopped about an inch or two away from the table and kept his eyes on Chi Chi. Bulma saw him out of the corner of her eye and looked at him as she stopped clapping.  
  
"Um, excuse me,"said Goku.  
  
"Sorry, man. We'll keep it down,"said Eian.  
  
"No, it's not that. You, what's your name?"he asked as he pointed at Chi Chi.  
  
"Me? My name is Chi Chi. Why?"  
  
"You look so familiar to me. Have we met?"  
  
"Uh, no. I don' think so,"it took all of her will power not to just get up and throw her arms around Goku right now.  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure we have."  
  
"Listen, Goku. I told you that we didn't."  
  
"We must have, then. I never told you my name."  
  
Chi Chi quickly covered up her mouth with her hand and looked over at Bulma. Chi Chi's mind was so not in her head, she was too busy thinking about Goku that she slipped his name out.  
  
'Great, how am I gonna get out of this one?'thought Chi Chi. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: the song that i used in this chapter was by 3Doors Down, from their CD: Away From The Sun. And the song is called: Here Without You. Please review, flames are welcomed, I need everyones honest opinion. thanks. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer~*:*~ I do not own Dragonball Z nor do I own any of the characters. I'm mearly a teenage girl that goes to a retarted high school and no longer has a boyfriend...anyways...on with my lames ass NEW story... \m/^-^\m/. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Well? How do you know my name if we've never met?'  
  
"I uh-"  
  
Chi Chi looked over at her friends, Eian and Allissa heard what happened to the two vampire warriors from their new friends. Chi Chi looked up at Goku, who was growing impatietn. Chi Chi let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Listen...tell Brian I said hi."  
  
Chi Chi quickly stood up and ran out of the diner. Goku growled and ran after her. Eian and Allissa looked over at Bulma and Deya, who went back to eating.  
  
"Is she gonna be alright?"asked Allissa.  
  
"She'll be just fine,"said Deya.  
  
Chi Chi ran down the streets as fast as she could. It felt like she was being chased by him when he was a vampire all over again. She looked back and she could see Goku gaining on her. She turned down an alley and hid behind a dumpster to catch her breath.  
  
Goku ran down the alley, but didn't see her there. It was a dead end and no doors were down here at all. He slowly walked down the alley and could sense her. He walked down the alley and saw her crouched next to a dumpster.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you,"Chi Chi looked up to see Goku kneeling down at her eye level.  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
Goku sat down next to her and looked at her in the eyes. Chi Chi inched closer to Goku and he looked at her funny.  
  
"But what?"asked Goku.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Why can't you tell me?"  
  
Chi Chi looked away from Goku with sadness on her face. She stood up and smiled at Goku as he stood up as well.  
  
"You're not gonna run away on me again, are you?"  
  
"No. I thought I'd invite you to our next show, which is in two days. And I might be able to tell ya then."  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'll see ya then."  
  
"Okay. Bye!"  
  
Chi Chi ran out of the alley and onto the main street. Goku started to walk away when something on the ground caught his attention. He knelt down and picked it up. It was a necklace with a pendant shaped like an angel that was made from a ruby. He stood up and ran out to the main street.  
  
'Chi Chi must have dropped it as she was running.'  
  
Goku placed the necklace in his pocket and walked down the city streets.  
~~~***```***~~~***```~~~***```~~~ Chi Chi looked out from the alley that she had ran down to make sure that no one was coming. She walked back in to the alley and opened her wings. She put her hands together and a bright light appeared around her. She opened her eyes and saw Selena, the queen of angels, in front of her.  
  
"Chi Chi, my daughter. So good of you to drop by."  
  
"It's good to see you again, mother." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: i'm sorry that this chapter was short. i've been having a rough few days. i recently broke up with my first real boyfriend and i've been having trouble getting over him lately. i can't write or even type this story without thinking of him. aw....why am i telling all of you my personal problem? just expect more updates. hopefully sometime soon. take care everyone. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer~*:*~ i do not own Dragonball Z nor do I own any of the characters. I'm soooo sorry that i have not updated in a long while. i've been really busy lately. i have to get ready for my mid-terms, and my boyfriend and i have gotten back together. so i've been spending the last few days hanging out with him. anyways...on with my lames ass NEW story. \m/^-^\m/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`` Selena pulled Chi Chi into a hug and gave her a small kiss on the cheek when she let go. Selena started to walk away, but Chi Chi followed after her. She knew where she was going, the Rose Garden. When they got outside, Chi Chi ran to her favorite bench. It was right underneath the cherry blossom tree. Selena walked towards her and sat down on the same bench.  
  
"So what, may I ask, brings you here to see me today, dear Chi Chi?"  
  
"Well...I met Goku today."  
  
"That's great! Now, you two can become friends all over again!"  
  
"It's not that mother. I slipped. I accidentally called him by his name...before he even told me."  
  
"Oh dear. That is a problem."  
  
"And he said that he feels like he knows me."  
  
"Hmm...that's most unusual."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well...in most cases that have happened when the angels turned vampires, they don't ever remember a thing about them. Not even a feeling. To them, it just feels like they have been sleeping for a long time."  
  
"Then why would he remember me like that?"  
  
The two sat in silence for a while. Chi Chi was mostly thinking about Goku. Should she tell him...or not? Right now, her mother wasn't helping much.  
  
"Chi Chi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where is your necklace?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Chi Chi looked down at her neck and saw that her necklace was missing. She opened her shirt at the collar and looked down. She looked back up at Selena and let go of her shirt.  
  
"It's gone. Gee...it must have fallen off when I was running."  
  
"Please, find it soon. Without it, any vampire can attack you, for you don't have any identification that you are in fact an angel."  
  
"I see. I'll be careful. I really should be going now. We have practice."  
  
"That's quite alright. I wish you luck on another great show. If I may ask, who is going to be singing?"  
  
"Well, Eian, me, and Bulma might."  
  
"That's nice. I'll be watching you from here on that night, then."  
  
"Okay. I'll visit you before we start the show. Goodbye, mother."  
  
Chi Chi gave her mom a small kiss on the cheek and was gone in a flash of light. She appeared in Eian's backyard of his home. She walked up to the back door. She could hear them practicing inside. She walked inside and into the den.  
  
"You okay, Chi Chi?"asked Bulma as she looked up from her guitar.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. I was just talking to my mother."  
  
"You got to see Selena?"asked Allissa as she put her drumsticks down.  
  
"Yea. Hey, listen. We should really practice. I was thinking that me, Eian, and Bulma could each sing a song. Is that okay with you guys?"  
  
Everyone nodded and got back to their place to practice. As they were practicing, Chi Chi kept getting this uneasy feeling deep inside her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: sorry that chapter was kinda short. i've been busy. i promise that the next one will be longer. expect an update sometime soon. i just hope that i don't lose my notebook again...lol. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer~:*:~ I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters. Listen, I'm really sorry to all of my loyal reviewers out there that I haven't updated in a while. My mom just recently found out that I smoke...and let me tell you, she wasn't too happy about that. I got grounded for a while, so I'm currently using the computers from my school. So I don't know what the next time is that I'll be updating. But right now I'm going to post a lot of chapters because, like I said, I don't know when the next time is that I'll be updating. Anyways...on with my lame ass NEW story... \m/^-^\m/. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day was bright and sunny. Goku got up and got dressed in his orange gi. He walked out of his room and saw Vegeta eating a stack of pancakes while Brian was feeding Dragula the raw hamburger meat. Goku sat down at the table with a glass of milk and a pop-tart. (A/N:Hey, that's what I always eat every morning before I go to school...lol.)  
  
"You know, one day Dragula is gonna get sick from eating that stuff,"said Goku.  
  
"Nah. He's fine. I've been feeding him this since he was a pup."  
  
"Whatever floats your boat."  
  
Goku and Vegeta finished their breakfast and walked outside. Goku headed to the street to get into his car. He looked back at Vegeta, who had a smirk on his face. Goku closed his car doow and looked up and down the street.  
  
"I'll race you there, Kakarot."  
  
"I'll be waiting there for you."  
  
Goku and Vegeta floated up into the air and took off toward the dojo, flying high above the clouds. When they got close to the dojo, Vegeta's hair turned gold and his eyes, an emerald green, as a gold aura formed around him. He sped ahead of Goku and landed in front of the dojo.  
  
"Beat you, Kakarot! You good-for-nothing clown!"  
  
"Psst...Vegeta. Behind you."  
  
Vegeta turned around and saw Goku standing behind him in the same state as Vegeta. His hair was straight up and gold, his eyes were emerald green.  
  
"Wha-Ho-Why you dirty little--"  
  
"Calm down, Vegeta. It's not like the whole world was at stake on the race,"said Goku as he powered down and walked inside the dojo.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and powered down as he walked inside with a scowl on his face. When they got inside, they saw a bunch of kids already there. They all stopped goofing around and stood straight up to Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"Good morning, Sensei Goku! Good morning, Sensei Vegeta!"said all the students.  
  
"Uh-good morning, everyone,"said Goku with a nervous laugh.  
  
"You forgot to lock up again, didn't you?"whispered Vegeta.  
  
"Be quiet. It's normally not my job to lock up."  
  
"All right, kids! Let's get started!"  
  
"Yes, Sensei Vegeta!"  
  
A few hours later, all the kids went home and left Goku and Vegeta there with Krillin, who brought pizzas for lunch.  
  
"So why did you forget to lock up, Goku?"asked Krillin.  
  
"Geez, you too? I left to go eat, and while I was out, I saw this girl who looked familiar to me and I talked to her for a while. Then I lost track of time and I went straight home."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But one thing that did happen thought, she dropped her necklace as she was running. I still have it."  
  
Goku reached into his pocket and pulled out Chi Chi's necklace and placed it on the counter. Krillin and Vegeta put their pizza down and looked at the angelic charm.  
  
"Wow!"Krillin and Vegeta both said.  
  
"Yo, this girl must be loaded to afford a necklace like that."  
  
"I don't know, Krillin. Her and her friends were singing at the club the other night."  
  
"Oh, yea?"  
  
"Yea. I really should return this to her soon."  
  
Goku grabbed another slice of pizza and Vegeta and Krillin sat down at the table. A few hours later, no more kids came by, so the three of them were just hanging out inside the dojo, Vegeta was mostly making crank phone calls. Goku sat at the counter, leaning against the wall, looking at the pendant on Chi Chi's necklace. As he was about ready to put the necklace away, he started to wipe off the fingerprints off the pendant with his thumb. As he did, the pendant started to get hot. Eventually, it was too hot for him to hold and he dropped it on the counter.  
  
"What the shit?!"yelled Goku.  
  
"What's wrong, Goku?"asked Krillin.  
  
"It...burned me."  
  
Krillin and Vegeta walked over to the counter. Krillin touched the pendant and looked at Goku as if he was on crack.  
  
"It didn't burn me. Are you sure you didn't just cut yourself?"  
  
"I'm positive!"  
  
Vegeta let out a low growl and picked up the necklace. He placed the pendant in his hand. As soon as it touched his hand, he had to drop it.  
  
"It burned me, too. What the fuck is up with that thing?"  
  
"I don't know. It's not mine."  
  
"Why would Chi Chi have something like that?"  
  
"Who know. But we should return it to her soon."  
  
"Right!" 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer~:*:~ I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters. On with my story... \m/^-^\m/. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time pases and in not time, it was the night of Chi Chi and her bands performance. Goku and Vegeta arrived at the club and sat down at nearby table. They looked up to the stage and saw the band already up there. He wouldn't be able to give the necklace back to Chi Chi until aftter their three songs.  
  
Eian was at the microphone and Chi Chi took his place as a guitarist. Deya was sitting this songs out as she didn't really know how to play this song on the guitar all that well. The lights dimmed and the ones above the stage turned purple, as the ones below were red and orange. The music started and everyone on the dance floor started to dance to the heavy pace of the music.  
  
"Alwyas, known in, all my time. A little left of center now. Reflect as I realize, that all I need is to find the middle pillar path to sit like the sun by a star in the sky and just be, sinners, casting stones at me! I...I stand, not crawling, not falling down! I...I bleed, the demons, that drag me down. I...I stand, not crawling, not falling down! I...I bleed, the demons, that pull me down. Goodbye, sunshine, I've put it out again, sad! I'm over, personalities, conflicting, I don't need you,or anyone, but me. I'll just be, living my own life. I feel my growing center grow, infecting. I feel alive, shovel dirt over lime, plant it in myself to sit like a seed under covers of earth and just be sinners, pointing fingers at me! I...I stand, not crawling, not falling down! I...I bleed, the demons, that drag me down. I...I stand, not crawling, not falling down! I...I bleed, the demons, that pull me down. Come play, kill! Refuse my body, refuse my shadow, stone cold will. Refuse to lead this, refuse to follow, bitter pills. Refuse to feed this, refuse to swallow, I'm fueled godless. Come play, come play, kill. Just be, just be. I...I stand, not crawling, not falling down! I...I bleed, the demons, that drag me down. I...I stand, not crawling, not falling down! I...I bleed, the demons, that pull me down."  
  
The music ended and everyone gave an applause. Bulma put her guitar down as she set up her microphone, and Eian sat this song out. Deya got her guitar and joined in with the girls. The girls started the music, as Bulma closed her eyes to sing.  
  
"Hold on to me love. You know I can't stay long. All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid. Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms? Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself. Are all my thoughts of you, sweet raptured light. It ends here tonight. I'll miss the winter. A world of fragile things. Look for me in a white forest, hiding in a hollow tree. Come find me. I know you hear me. I can taste it in your tears! Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself. Are all my thoughts of you, sweet raptured light. It ends here tonight. Closing your eyes to disappear. You pray your dreams will leave you here. But stillyou wake and know the truth. No one's there! Say goodnight. Don't be afraid. Calling me, calling me as you fade to black! Say... Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself. Are all my thoughts of you, sweet raptured light. It ends here tonight."  
  
As the light came back on, the crow let out another applause. Eian picked up his quitar as Bulma walked to the side of the stage to sit it out as Chi Chi walked up to the microphone. All the light turned to purple as they started the music.  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean to yell. But sometime I get beside myself. And oh, I didn't mean to rush you. But time keeps pushing so much. Oh, time keeps pushing so much. Your eyes, stare at me in the dark. And I hope, those eyes don't steal my freedom. My freedom! Oh, if I didn't give it all. When I stood you made me crawl. And oh, if younever heard the song. Then I could still hide down behind the wall. Then I could still hide down behind the wall! Your eyes, stare at me in the dark. And I hope, those eyes don't steal my freedom. My freedom! And I hope, those eyes don't steal my freedom. My freedom! Said eyes, those eyes. I said don't steal my freedom. Your eyes, stare at me in the dark. And I hope, those eyes don't steal my freedom. My freedom! Oh, my freedom. Your eyes, stare at me in the dark. And I hope, those eyes don't steal my freedom. My freedom! Oh, my freedom. Said eyes, those eyes. Said eyes those eyes. I said don't steal my freedom."  
  
The lights darkened and returned to normal. Goku and Vegeta were at the edge of the stage clapping. Bulma and Chi Chi headed for the edge of the stage, but before they reached it, two shadow figures appeared behind the boys. Chi Chi looked back at her three friends.  
  
"Vamps!"  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi ran towards the boys, but in one swift move, the figures disappeared with Goku and Vegeta in their custody. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N:I hope you all like this chapter. The songs that I used in this chapter were: Mudvayne-Album~The end of all things to come, Song~Not Falling(if anyone out there seen the movie ghost ship, this song is from that movie too.) Evanescence-Album~Fallen-Song~My Last Breath Creed-Album~Scorpion King Soundtrack-Song~To Whom It May Concern 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer~:*:~ I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters. Aww man, I'm going through such a Crow fetish right now...that i might make a story exactly like the movie...only with dragonball z characters...haven't figured out which ones though. and if any of you haven't seen that movie, The Crow...ya gotta. It's a really good movie. Anyways...on with my lame ass story... \m/^-^\m/. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Vamps. Come on guys, were going after them,"said Chi Chi as she stormed off the stage.  
  
"But, Chi Chi...we don't know where they took them,"said Bulma.  
  
"Then we'll look for them the old fashioned way, with our eyes."  
  
"It's completely dark out. We'll never find them,"said Deya.  
  
"I've got to try! I thought that at least you, Bulma, would want to help me save Vegeta. Fine! I'll go alone!"  
  
Chi Chi ran out of the building and stopped when she reached the street outside. She closed her eyes and concentrated on trying to find them. Her concentration was broken when she heard two people call her name. She looked behind her and saw Eian and Allissa standing behind her.  
  
"You guys came out here to try and stop me, too?"  
  
"No. We figured that you could use a hand,"said Eian.  
  
"Plus, I want to see you fight. We haven't really fought any vamps in a while. Not to mention I want to see what this Goku and Vegeta looks like,"said Allissa.  
  
"Thanks you guys."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So, how are we gonna find them?"asked Eian.  
  
"Come on."  
  
The three of them opened their wings and took off into the air. They flew around the city for hours with absolutely no leads to their whereabouts. The three of them landed on top of an old abandoned building to rest.  
  
"Man, we'll never find them at this rate!"said Chi Chi.  
  
"That's because you need two other angels to help you."  
  
"Huh?"Chi Chi looked up to her left to see Bulma and Deya standing there with their wings open.  
  
"What's up?"asked Deya.  
  
"Bulma! Deya! I'm so glad you guys showed up."  
  
"We wouldn't have our best friend hanging,"said Bulma.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Now, since angels can't really sense power levels and such like vampires can, you'll have to find them another way,"said Deya.  
  
"I don't know. I hate turning into that state. There's mostly only one thing that runs through my head when I'm in that state...fighting."  
  
"We're right here for ya,"said Bulma.  
  
"I don't know what they're talking about, but Eian and I are here for ya, too,"said Allissa.  
  
"All right. I'll do it."  
  
Chi Chi closed her eyes and searched for the demonic energy inside her. A dark aura formed around her as her wings turned black. Eian and Allissa looked at her wide-eyed. Chi Chi's hair started to spike up and sharp fangs came out in her mouth. As she opened her eyes, the dark aura died down. Eian and Allissa couldn't believe what they saw, Chi Chi was now...a vampire.  
  
"C-Chi Chi?"asked Allissa.  
  
"Huh? Yea?"  
  
"Um...what just happened just now?"  
  
"Well...it's kinda a long story. But to make it short, my mother is Selena, the Queen of Angels, and my father is King Vegeta, the King of Vampires. I'm half vampire, half angel."  
  
"Wow! So wicked awsome!"  
  
"Yea. That's pretty kick ass,"said Eian.  
  
"Thanks. All right, let's see where they are." 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer~:*:~I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters. Okay...to answer a few questions for some people out there...Vegeta is NOT part angel. King Vegeta had it with a full blooded saiyan before he met Selena. And when he meet her, he kinda fell for her and they had chi chi. so you see, Vegeta is his fathers son. think of it this way: say your dad was married to this other lady and they had a kid, they got divorced and then married your mom, then that would mean that his kid is now your half sibling. (trust me...this happened to my mom, and now i have two half brothers and a half sister) Anways...if i confused anyone else out there, i'll put a chapter in the story to clear it up better if it helps anyone. Now...on with my lame ass story... \m/^-^\m/. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chi Chi closed her eyes as she scanned the area, searching for their ki. She quickly opened her eyes and took off into the air. They kept flying until they reached the Mystic Park.  
  
"Bulma, this is where you and I first became angels, and we had to fight Deya."  
  
"You're right, Chi Chi. Let's be careful."  
  
"Right."  
  
The five of them landed in the middle of the park and closed their wings. Deya climbed to the top of the Water Dragon fountain and scanned her surroundings. Chi Chi carefully looked around to see anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"They're here. I can feel it. They're...that way. Come on!"  
  
Deya jumped down from the fountain as her and the others followed Chi Chi to the lake that was located on the west side of the park. When they arrived, they saw Goku and Vegeta tied up to two wooden pillars on the dock.  
  
"Vegeta!"Bulma was about ready to run over to him, until Chi Chi stopped her.  
  
"Hang on just one minute, Bulma. It could be a trap."  
  
"Please, it's probably just two novice vampires trying to make it big."  
  
"I don't know about that. I think that they're just trying to lead us on. Trust me. They're a lot better than you think."  
  
"Aww, poor babies a little scared of the vampires? What do you think Krystal?"  
  
"They must be, Karen."  
  
Two shadows appeared from either side of thhe two boys. They both gave a slight bow as they came into the light. Krystal had waist length brown hair and hazel eyes. Karen had waist length red hair and green eyes. Both of them were wearing the Saiyan uniforms.  
  
"Can you girls believe what we found?"asked Karen.  
  
"Spending their time all alone at a club. It's not right,"said Krystal.  
  
"Especially for ones as cute as them."  
  
"Both of you bitches need to shut your fucking holes! Now remove your skanky ass selves away from our guys,and we won't be forced to rub your fuckin' faces in the middle of that lake."said Chi Chi.  
  
"Oh, no! Karen, I'm scared. Please, can we get outta here?!"  
  
"You're right, Krystal. We'd better get out of here."  
  
Karen and Krystal disappeared. Everyone relaxed, except for Chi Chi. She continued to stay on guard. Chi Chi kept a close watch on her surroundings. They left just too easily.  
  
"Come on, Chi Chi. They'r gone. Relax!"said Deya.  
  
"Hey, Bulma. Eian and I will release those two,"said Allissa.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Eian and Allissa walked over towards Goku and Vegeta. Something didn't seem right, here. It suddenly snapped in Chi Chi's head. She quickly turned around to look at Eian and Allissa.  
  
"No, stop! Don't walk any farther!"Chi Chi shot a small blast that went right between Eian and Allissa and hit a barrier that was so strong that is canceled out Chi Chi's blast.  
  
"Wow! I'm glad Chi Chi's here,"said Allissa as she and Eian fell to the ground.  
  
The two of them quickly stood up as they heard the two girls laugh. A bright barrier went around Eian and Allissa. They went to hit it, but as they did, it electricuted them and they fell back don to the ground.  
  
"Ha Ha! Awww...poor little babies. Ha! Guess they won't be helping you anytime soon,"said Karen.  
  
"Who are you?"asked Deya.  
  
"Oh,my. Where are my manners? I'm Krystal, and this is my older sister, Karen. We are here to carry out the orders of King Vegeta, to destroy you and bring Kakarot and Vegeta back to the palace....as vampires."  
  
Goku and Vegeta grew wide-eyed while the three girls grew angry. The girls opened their beautiful white wings. Bulma's eyes turned pale blue as a frosty mist formed around her. Deya's eyes turned bright yellow as electricity crackled around her.  
  
"Chi Chi...what's wrong? We can't do our big blast without you, "said Deya.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't. I don't have my necklace."  
  
"What?!"yelled both girls.  
  
"I lost it two days ago. I can't find it."  
  
"Then we'll handle them. You get Goku and Vegeta out of here."  
  
Bulma and Deya charged after Karen and Krystal. Chi Chi stood in the same spot, looking up and Bulma and Deya with wide eyes. They have never treated her like a novic fighter before. For the first time, she felt anger towards them. Her wings turned black as her hair spiked up and her fangs grew into place.  
  
'I may have lost my necklace and my fire powers...for now. But I can still fight as a vampire with the power of darkness on my side.' 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer~:*:~ I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters. Now...on with my lame ass story...\m/^-^\m/. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chi Chi looked up at the four girls fighting. It was really a sad fight. They were all equal in power. Chi Chi raised her hand up to the girls and shot a small blast to get their attention. All four of them looked down, expecting to find another vampire that King Vegeta had sent.  
  
"You've had your fun, Bulma and Deya, now it's my turn."  
  
"Chi Chi, are you nuts?!"asked Deya.  
  
"Yes! Yes I am. And it feels great."  
  
"Look, Karen, this Chi Chi girl thinks that she can be a vampire."  
  
"Well, she isn't an angel anymore, she doesn't have her necklace."  
  
"That's a good point. You two have been fun sport, but, we need real competition."  
  
"No one can fight like a vampire can."  
  
Karen and Krystal floated down to the ground and stood in front of Chi Chi. Karen and Krystal were about ready to charge at Chi Chi, until she held up her hand and formed a ball of dark energy, and aimed it at Karen and Krystal. They stopped dead in their tracks and stared at Chi Chi with fear. That energy was getting too strong for them.  
  
"Bulma! Deya!"  
  
"Yea?"they both asked.  
  
"Why don't you two come down here and help me?"  
  
"All right!"  
  
Bulma and Deya landed on either side of Chi Chi. Bulma gathered a bal of ice in her hand, while Deya gathered a ball of electricity in her hand. Chi Chi looked to her left, past Bulma, and could see Eian and Allissa still trying to get out of the barriers.  
  
"You two, keep charaging. We may need two more angels to help."  
  
"You got it, Chi Chi,"said Bulma and Deya.  
  
Chi Chi turned to her left and shot the blast at their barriers. Eian and Allissa held up their arms to shield themselves. When the smoke cleared, they were still standing in the same position. Chi Chi turned towards Karen and Krystal and gathered the dark energy again.  
  
"Chi Chi? What's going on?"asked Eian.  
  
"I figured you guys would like to help us."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
The two of them ran to the girls. Eian standing next to Deya , and Allissa standing next to Eian. The two of them opened their giant wings, to prepare to fight. Eian's eyes turned dark blue as water swirled all around him as he gathered a ball of water in his hand. Allissa's eyes turned pale grey as the wind around her picked up as she gathered a swirling ball of wind inher hand.  
  
"Do you think you girls can stop us?! You're nothing! We're not afraid of you freaks!"yelled Karen.  
  
"You lie. I can smell the fear on you,"said Chi Chi.  
  
"It doesn't matter! King Vegeta will get his hands on those two boys. He will take over the angels and rein over earth."  
  
"So long as I'm alive, he will NEVER take Goku and Vegeta, he will NOT take over the angels, and he sure as hell won't reign here."  
  
"And just who the hell do you think you are?!"  
  
"I am Chi Chi! Second in command of the angels! Protector of all Earthlings...especially those two. Iam the daughter of Queen Selena...and King Vegeta."  
  
Karen and Krystal looked at her wide-eyed. They had picked a fight with the wrong angel. The five of them shot their blasts. Bulma's, Deya's, Eian's and Allissa's blasts all went into Chi Chi's, making it a hell of a lot stronger. Karen and Krystal started to run, but were stopped dead in their tracks. Chi Chi's eyes glowed purple as she used her psychic powers to hold them their. Once the blast hit them, they were gone with an ear- peircing scream.  
  
"Yay! We did it!"cheered Allissa.  
  
"Hey, Chi Chi. We're sorry we told you to stay out of it,"said Deya.  
  
"Don't sweat it. It's cool."  
  
"Vegeta,"said Bulma.  
  
"Come on, Bulma. Let's go get them down,"said Chi Chi.  
  
Chi Chi gathered a small ball of dark energy and shot it at the barrier that surrounded them, and it shattered. Chi Chi dropped out of her vampire form and back into her angel form. Bulma and Chi Chi walked over to some very frightened guys. They untied them and took the rags out of their mouths.  
  
"What the hell's going on?!"they both yelled.  
  
"Come on. We'll tell you all about it at my mothers,"said Chi Chi.  
  
"No way! We're not moving from this spot!"  
  
"You wanna bet?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Eian, Allissa and Deya walked up to Chi Chi and Bulma. They four of them put their hand on Chi Chi's shoulder. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand, and Chi Chi grabbed Goku's. Chi Chi closed her eyes and they were all gone in a flash of white light. 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer~:*:~ I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters. just to inform any of my readers out there. sometime in the near future...i inted to post a story revolving around the movie The Crow. I will post it word-for-word in relation to the story...only it will involve either goku and chi chi...or trunks and pan...if you could...when or if you review my story...please let me know which pairing you think you would like to see in that story. anyways...on with my lame ass story.... \m/^-^\m/. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Goku and Vegeta opened their eyes, they saw a huge castle that was sitting on clouds. In fact, everything around them was on clouds. There were also tons of angels everywhere. Bulma and Chi Chi let go of their hands. Chi Chi couldn't help but laugh at the surprised look on their faces.  
  
"Come on, my mother is most likely expecting us,"said Chi Chi.  
  
"Follow us, unless you want to get lost out here,"said Deya.  
  
"No-no. That's okay. We'll follow you,"both boys said.  
  
Chi Chi walked towards that castle,with the others following behind. As they were walking, most of the female angels couldn't help but stare lustfully at Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"Hi,"said Goku as he waved at the girls with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hmph. He seems happy to be here now,"said Chi Chi a little angry.  
  
As they came up to the castle, two guards opened the doors for them. They continued to walk forward and stopped as they reached the throne room. Goku and Vegeta looked ahead and could see a young woman with long black hair and beautiful blue eyes approach them. Chi Chi gave Selena a hug, and greeted the others.  
  
"I'm so happy to see that you have come. And I see you brought two guests."  
  
"Yes, mother. I believe that they might have some questions that need to be answered."  
  
"Very well,"Selena said as she looked at the two boys.  
  
Hours later, Selena told them everything, even that they were vampires. Everyone let them take all the information and let it sink into their heads. A few minutes later, Goku looked up at Selena.  
  
"Mrs. Selena?"  
  
"Yes, Goku."  
  
"How do I get my memory back. I-I want it back."  
  
"But...why? By getting it back, you are running a rish of becoming a vampire again."  
  
"It's a risk I'm willing to take. Cause you see, for a while now, I felt this emptiness inside, like somethins is missing. I've always felt that I was forgetting something in my life. I know that I may not like what I see of my memories, but...I have to see it for myself."  
  
"Very well. Vegeta...how about you? Do you want your memory back as well?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I would."  
  
"Well then, it's decided. Bulma and Chi Chi are the keepers of your memories. They must be the ones to give it back to you."  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi walked past Goku and Vegeta, and stood in front of them. They opened their big, white wings and closed their eyes. Chi Chi quickly opened her eyes and gave a sad look.  
  
"I'm sorry. I forgot, I don't have my necklace."  
  
"Necklace? Here,"said Goku as he reached into his pocket and pulled out Chi Chi's necklace.  
  
"My necklace! Thank you!"Chi Chi took the necklace from Goku and put it on.  
  
Chi Chi closed her eyes again as flames shot up and swirled all around here, as ice formed around Bulma. They raised their hands above their heads as a white ball of light formed into their hands. Goku and Vegeta looked up at Selena and the others with fear in their eyes. Selena placed a comforting hand on their shoulders.  
  
"I assure you, you are not in this alone. Bulma and Chi Chi have been carrying your memories. Even though they are giving them back to you, those past memories will forever be with them."  
  
Selena walked back to the others as Goku and Vegeta looked over at Bulma and Chi Chi. The girls opened their eyes and looked at the boys. They put their hands in front of them and shot the blasts at the boys. Once it hit them, they were engulfed in pure white light. The two of them closed their eyes and fell to their knees in pain. When the light began to die down, they opened up their eyes.  
  
"These...are our memories?"asked Vegeta.  
  
"Yes,"said both girls.  
  
"They're horrible,"said Goku.  
  
"We know."  
  
The two boys stood up and Bulma and Chi Chi walked over to them. Selena placed a hand on the two girls shoulders and smiled. Goku felt a sharp pain in his mouth. He opened his mouth and felt fangs. He looked over at Vegeat, who also had fangs as well.  
  
"This is just as I feared. With your memories back, it has caused you two to be vampires again,"said Selena.  
  
"Yea, but...I feel different. Before, I felt empty. Like there was nothing inside. But now, I feel like I'm alive, like I've got something inside to live for, "said Goku as he looked over at Chi Chi.  
  
"Yea, yea. Heart-warming. Warm fuzzies all around,"said Vegeta with his arms crossed, as he looked over at Bulma with a smirk.  
  
"I know! I have an idea. It may be against the rules, but...you two obviously don't want to be in the vampire kingdom, am I correct?"asked Selena.  
  
"Not really. After what they tried to do to our girls...I don't think I would be able to go back to the kingdom,"said both boys.  
  
"Good, lets' get started, then." 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer~:*:~ I do not own Dragonball Z nor do I own any of the characters. I appologize greatley for not updating in a while. I've been spending the last few days with my boyfriend. I missed him a lot. :) Anyways...on with my lame ass NEW story.... \m/^-^\m/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Selena walked out of the throne room and out into the rose gardern with the others following behind her. Chi Chi ran to her bench under the Cherry Blossom tree and sat down. Selena stopped walked and turned to face Goku and the others. Goku and Vegeta looked at Selena some what confused.  
  
"Just as I thought. They do not die a vampires death,"said Selena.  
  
"What are you talking about?"asked Allissa.  
  
"The Kingdom of Angels is a sacred place. If a souless, cruel vampire were to enter this kingdom, they would die instantly. These two are now vampires and they have remained alive in this place. Not to mention it is day time, and they're still standing."  
  
"But...why is that?"asked Deya.  
  
"It's all because of one thing, love. Whether they realize it or not, they are in love. And that is the only thing that is keeping them, well...alive."  
  
Goku and Vegeta looked over at Bulma and Chi Chi with a smile. Selena opened her wings as the two boys looked over at her. She raised her hands above her head and started to recite and ancient chant of some sort. Just as she finished, two small lights fell in to her hands. She walked up to the two boys and placed a necklace around their necks. They were both metal necklaces with a black dragon pendant. She stepped away from them as a pale white light surrounded them, and turned black. Something was happening to them, but what? Could it be a good thing, or bad?  
  
"Mother? What are you doing?"  
  
"You girls will now be able to be with them, without worry."  
  
"But...how?"asked Bulma.  
  
"They are transforming into angels.....dark angels."  
  
"What?!"everyone yelled.  
  
"A long time ago, there was a dark angel that lived in the western lands of the kingdom. One day, out of nowhere, she created these necklaces that could turn anyone into a dark angel. But most of the ones that she placed the necklace on became violent and very destructful. All they wanted was bloodshed and to fight for meaningless causes. But one time, she placed the necklace around a young man, and he did not become violent like the rest. He turned into any other angel, only with dark powers and black wings. Over the years, when his powers were strong enough, he over threw the Dark Angel and gave all the black pendants to me. I haven't placed them around anyone...'till now."  
  
The light began to fade and Goku and Vegeta appeared from the light with big black wings. The appearance of a dark angel is that they normally look evil and blood thirsty, but Goku and Vegeta didn't. They just looked the same, only with the wings. The two of them looked up at Selena, looking for an answer to their question...why?  
  
"I have transformed you two into dark angels, obviously. But just because I have turned you into dark angels, doesn't mean I'm expecting you two to fight with the other angels. I have mearly turned you for your own well- being. Even though you no longer wanted to fight with the vampires, the angels would've still fought you because you are vampires. And the vampires would have come after you to try and get you boys to fight on their side once again."  
  
"Thank you, Selena,"said Goku as Vegeta nodded his thanks at Selena.  
  
"You boys are most welcome. Now, if you want...I can train you two on your new powers, just like I did with this group."  
  
"Sure!"said both boys.  
  
"Actually...mother...I think Bulma and I would like to train them this time,"said Chi Chi as her and Bulma ran over to the boys.  
  
"Huh? Bu--oh...I see. Of course you can train them, girls,"Selena said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, mother."  
  
Bulma placed her hand on Chi Chi's shoulder and the four of them disappeared. They reappeared moments later on Bulma's balcony of C. C. Bulma let go of Chi Chi as she disappeared with Goku and appeared on Brian's front porch. Goku looked at the front door, then back at Chi Chi, who had let go of him.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon to train you."  
  
"Hang on,"Goku said just as Chi Chi was about to disappear on him.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't remember this place."  
  
"No...it's not that. It just...well  
  


* * *

  
"Yes...go on."  
  
"I'm just a little embarassed to ask you this, and afraid."  
  
Goku closed his eyes to try and gether his courage. Chi Chi gave a small smile. She reached up a hand and gently touched his cheek. Goku quickly opened his eyes to look into hers.  
  
"Goku...you don't have to be afraid...or embarassed. I care for you a lot. You can tell, or ask me, anything."  
  
Goku smiled sweetly and pulled Chi Chi into a hug. For the first time, she was this close to him, and he actually felt warm. She could hear his heart beat, she could also feel his breath running down her neck. Chi Chi closed her eyes and hugged him tighter. She didn't want to let him go. Not this time, not next time...not ever. He belonged to her. She would do everything in her power to make sure he was safe. She would die for him.  
  
"Chi Chi...let me stay...with...you, please,"Goku said lightly.  
  
"Wha-"Chi Chi opened her eyes wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"It's alright if you don't want me to. It's just...I've missed you so much. I don't think I can stand being away from you anymore. Chi Chi...I lo-"  
  
Goku was cut off by the feel of Chi Chi's lips against hers. Goku pulled her closer to him, making it clear to her that he would never let go. The kiss soon went from a pure innocent kiss to one of pent-up passion towards one another. Goku left a trail of hot and firey kisses down her neck. Chi Chi couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes and the two disappeared in a flash of white light. 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer~:*:~ I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters. I'm just a sad and lonely person with no life. hehehehe Anyways....on with my lame ass story...\m/^-^\m/. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning sun rose and peeked through Chi Chi's blinds, waking her up. She went to get out of bed, but something was holding her back. She was ready to panic, but memories of last night came flooding back into her head. She looked down and saw Goku's strong arms around her waist. She couldn't help but let out a small smile. She moved back into Goku's chest, as she did, she could feel his arms wrap tighter around her. As the two were laying in bed, Chi Chi's phone rang. She hesitantly reached over to her bed side table and picked up the phone.  
  
"What?"said Chi Chi kinda angry.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine,"the voice said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry. But what do you want, Bulma?"  
  
"Are you busy right now?"  
  
"Uh....kinda, sorta."  
  
"What do you mean, kinda?"  
  
"You could say that I just woke up."  
  
"Geez! It's like 12:30 in the afternoon, and your just wakeing up now?"  
  
"Yea, well...I was busy last night."  
  
"Busy? All you did was take Vegeta and I to C.C., and Goku back to Bri's. What else could you have done?"  
  
"We did the same thing that you and Vegeta did last night."Goku said from behind Chi Chi. Chi Chi couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Wha-Hey! We did nothing last night!"  
  
"Right, Bulma. And Vegeta's my wife."  
  
Chi Chi looked back at Goku with wide eyes. She could hear taht Bulma was speachless on the other line. Moments later, Chi Chi was cracking up on the phone. She couldn't help it.  
  
"Well, I was just going to ak you if you wanted to get together so that way we could train the boys a little bit."  
  
"Sure. Goku and I will get ready and we'll meet you in Mystic Park."  
  
"Okay, see you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Chi Chi hung up the phone and turned to face Goku, who was now wide awake. Goku gave Chi Chi a sweet smile and kissed her on her forehead. Chi Chi let out a happy sigh and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.  
  
"We should get up, Goku."  
  
"Aww...do we have to?"  
  
"Sadly....yes."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I want to train you today on your new powers."  
  
"Well... as long as YOU'RE training me, I guess I don't mind."  
  
"All right. I'm gonna get a shower, them...we'll get something to eat...then, we'll meet Bulma and Vegeta at Mystic Park. How's that sound?"  
  
"Sounds good except for one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"WE'RE getting a shower."  
  
"Oh, forgive me."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
A few hours later...after getting something to eat, Goku and Chi Chi went to Mystic Park and saw Bulma and Vegeta sitting by the water dragon fountain. The four of them walked to the north side of the park, which was just a big soccer field with some baseball fields.  
  
For hours they trained, the girls showed the boys how to open and close their wings. How to fly with them. And to discover what element they had, only to find out that...they didn't have one. Sure, they could shoot kit blasts and Dark Energy balls, but that was all mostly the vampire side of them.  
  
"Even if you guys are Dark Angels, I still find it strange that you don't have an element,"said Bulma.  
  
"What are your's and your friend's elements?"asked Vegeta.  
  
"Well, Bulma has ice powers, I have fire powers. Deya has the poewr of lightning, Allissa has the power of wind, and Eian has the power of water,"said Chi Chi.  
  
"That's really cool,"said Goku.  
  
"Speaking of the three. Do you know where they went, Chi Chi?"  
  
"I remember my mom saying that she might send them on a mission with just the three of them to get their fighting skills up. Why, Bulma?"  
  
"I was just wondering. Normally Eian is always bugging us to come over and practice all the time."  
  
"Yea."  
  
Hours passed and before the teens knew it, it was dark out and night had long since fallen. They could've cared less. They were having fun. It had been a while since they had time to relax. They were always fighting or training. But it would be something that was soon to be cut short because someone...or something was watching them...the whole time. 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer~:*:~I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters. I'm just a sad little girl with nothing to do with her life. Just joking... Anyways....on with my lame ass story...\m/^-^\m/. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "We should be getting home,"said Bulma.  
  
"Yea. We can all come here tomorrow afternoon when I'm off of work,"said Chi Chi.  
  
"Sounds good. You guys will be here too, right?"  
  
"Sure,"said Vegeta.  
  
"Of course,"said Goku.  
  
"Good,"said both girls.  
  
Bulma gave Vegeta a small kiss before she opened her wings and took off into the night to return home. Vegeta started to float up into the air, but before he took off...a voice stopped him.  
  
"Vegeta! What do you think you're doing?"asked Chi Chi.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Try flying home without using your energy, use your wings. It's a lot easier to fly with them then you think."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Vegeta landed on the ground and painfully opened up his big black wings. After the pain went away, he took off into the air and left. Goku looked over at Chi Chi, who was looking up at the night sky. Chi Chi looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"What? Do you want me to take you home?"  
  
"Only if it's with you."  
  
"*sigh* Very well. I'm gonna have to get up early tomorrow, though."  
  
"That's fine. I wasn't going to try anything, honest."  
  
"What, like you didn't last night?"  
  
Goku said nothing, but blushed. Chi Chi let out a small laugh. But she stopped suddenly with a surprised look on her face. Goku looked at Chi Chi with worry all over his face.  
  
"Chi Chi? What's wrong?"  
  
"Something's here."  
  
"It's probably just Vegeta pulling our leg. He loves to do those kind of things."  
  
"No...it's not him. I can tell...my pendant...it's not. And it only gets hot around people that work for the vampires."  
  
"But...if it does that, your pendant burned Vegeta and me when we touched it before."  
  
"It must have recognized your energy signal from when you two were vamps."  
  
"I see."  
  
The two stood in silence, and on their guard, listening for anything unusual. A few minutes had past, and they heared and saw nothing. Goku relaxed a went to stand next to Chi Chi. When a strong energy made him stop dead in his tracks. He had never felt anything like this before.  
  
"Chi Chi, I think we should get out of here now."  
  
"Not just yet. I want to see if something's out there."  
  
"Trust me, something is."  
  
Just as Goku said that, a shadow appeared and stood in front of teh two. He stepped out of his shadow form and smiled at the two wickedly. Chi Chi and Goku looked at him, schocked out of their minds.  
  
"It's been a long tiem, hasn't it, Kakarot?" 


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer~:*:~ I do not own Dragonball Z nor do I own any of the characters. I'm just a messed up person with a perverted boyfriend and a perverted cousin. Anyways...on with my lame ass story...\m/^-^\m/. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "It's been a long time, hasn't it, Kakarot?"  
  
"But...Chi Chi killed you!"  
  
"Ah, yes...her. Afraid not. I'm very much alive, and so is King Vegeta and half of the vampire armies. You really didn't think that she could kill someone like me, did you?"  
  
"Look, I'm not with the vampires anymore, and neither is Vegeta. So why don't you just-"  
  
"Fuck off, Asshole!"finished Chi Chi.  
  
"Ah, the Chi Chi girl. The vampires heard that she is half angel, half vampire, and that she is in fact...the key."  
  
"The key? The key to what?"  
  
"Now, would I really tell you? I don't think so."  
  
"Why are you here? You couldn't have come all this way just to tell us that!"  
  
"I've come to give you a message from King Vegeta. Either give up the girl now, or the entire army will be on your ass."  
  
"You already know my answer, BITE ME!!! I would never hand Chi Chi over to her so-called father. She's mine! She belongs to me now. So just leave us alone!"  
  
"Very well. I shall see you in time, little brother." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Sorry that chapter was so short. I've been busy with two projects for school and I haven't had much time to write any new chapters lately. So I might be updating sometime soon. I don't know when though. I'll try and get some new chapters up sometime soon. 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer~:*:~ I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been having mad problems with my computer. On top of that...I had to take these tests at school called HSPA's. I think if you like in the state of NJ...you have to take it. Which really sux. Anyways...on with my lame ass story....\m/^-^\m/. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The days passed on , they guys mastered their powers and everyone kept on guard for Raditz's threat. Chi Chi walked out of her apartment and onto the snow covered streets. It was dead middle of winter and only a few weeks away from Christmas. That was a good thing, for that is when angels were at their maximum power. So the teens weren't as worried about the vampires. Chi Chi walked down the streets and walked up to the front door of C.C. Chi Chi pressed the doorbell and a robotic voice came on the intercom.  
  
"Welcome to C.C. What can I do for you today?"  
  
"Bulma Briefs, is she here?"  
  
"What is your business here?"  
  
"It's me, Chi Chi."  
  
"Hold on, Ms. Chi Chi."  
  
The voice disappered on the intercom and a buzzer sounded as the doors unlocked. Chi Chi walked inside and into the living room. She took off her boots, coat, and hat and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Bulma! Come on! Let's go!"  
  
"I'm coming! I'm trying to find my shoes!"  
  
"Well hurry up!"  
  
After a few minutes of boredom, Bulma finally came downstairs. Bulma walked into the kitchen and grabbed two cups of hot chocolate and walked back into the living room. She gave one cup to Chi Chi adn sat down with the other cup.  
  
"So what are we doing for Christmas? I know you always throw a party, but what are we gonna do at the party this year?"  
  
"I'm not sure this tiem. I haven't really thought about it lately."  
  
"Now there's a first. The first time your head's not jammed with party ideas."  
  
"Shut up. Besides, I need to get my Christmas shopping done."  
  
"Yea. I started mine, but...I haven't finished it yet."  
  
"What did you get for Goku?"  
  
"That's just it...I don't know what to get him...or Vegeta for that matter."  
  
"Chi Chi, you mean to tell me that the guy lives with you...and you don't even know what to get him?"  
  
"Hey, come on! Give me some credit here. What did YOU get for Goku and Vegeta?"  
  
"Simple. I made Vegeta a gravity machine with a lot of trainin equipment. And I got Goku a silk shirt with this really hot dragon on it. Kinda like the shirts you would find some guys wear down in like, Miami or something."  
  
"Wow! That's cool. Well, at least that gives me soem ideas of what to get for them."  
  
"Get something for who?"  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi turned to the entrance to the kitchen to find Goku and Vegeta standing in the doorway. They had to have been training in the mountains again. Goku walked up behind the couch and gave Chi Chi a small kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Get something for you and Vegeta,"said Chi Chi.  
  
"Forget Vegeta. He's an ass,"Goku said sarcastically.  
  
"Goku! He's my brother! I have to be at least a little nice to him. Even though he smells icky."  
  
Bulma couldn't help but laugh a little. Vegeat 'humphed' and crossed his arms over his chest as he walked up the stairs to get a shower. Goku walked to the side of the couch and gave Chi Chi a small kiss.  
  
"I'm gonna go home and get a shower, and I'll see you two later, love ya Chi."  
  
"Love ya too, Goku."  
  
Goku put two fingers to his forehead and vanished. Chi Chi and Bulma got up and placed their cups in the sink. Bulma and Ch iChi walked back into the living room and got their coats on. Bulma grabbed her keys and walked outside. Bulma walked over to her garage to get her car, but was stopped bu Chi Chi.  
  
"Let's walk. It's pretty nice out. We should walk around."  
  
"Sounds good to me." 


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer~:*:~ I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characers. Now...on with my lame ass story...\m/^-^\m/... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few hours of shopping the girls were done. Now, all they needed to to was think of a place to hide the presents from their boys. The two of them sat on a bench on the side of the street with hot cocoa and their numerous bags at their feet.  
  
"We obviously can't hide it at your place, Vegeta would find them for sure."  
  
"What about yours? Or, would Goku find them easily also?"  
  
"Yea, he would be able to find them no problem."  
  
"Hey! What about at the palace? Selena gave you your own bedroom there, and the boys can't go there on their own yet."  
  
"Sounds good. I'll take them there now."  
  
Chi Chi grabbed all the bags and casually walked down a nearby alley. She opened her wings and closed her eyes. A white light appeared and circled around her, and as soon as the light came, she was gone.  
  
* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~ *~~ * Chi Chi appeared in the main hall of the castle, nearly scaring a guard out of his mind. She floated up the stairs and to her bedroom door. She walked inside and placed the bags on her bed and ran back down to the main hall. She was about to head back to Bulma, when she heard her mothers voice.  
  
"Chi Chi? Is something wrong? You're all out of breath."  
  
"Oh, hello mother. No, I'm fine. Bulma and I just wanted to hide the Christmas presents here in my roon is all."  
  
"Oh. The guard said you looked troubled."  
  
"Nope. I'm fine. I need to get back though."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*~~ *~~*~~ *~~ *~~ * "I'm back, Bulma."  
  
"That's good. Goku and Vegeta are here, too."  
  
"Were are they?"  
  
"They went to go grab a slice of pizza really quick."  
  
"Oh, okay. Are we gonna wait here for them?"  
  
"Yea, why not? Besides...the pizza place is just up the street."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Chi Chi was about to sit down, but a voice entered her head, a soft voice. It lightly called her name. She looked around her surroundings, her eyes wide. Bulma looked at her with worry. Chi Chi never acted like this. A vampire wouldn't dare try an attack this close to Christmas, would they? Chi Chi could see Bulma get off the bench and go up to Goku, who was walking towards them with Vegeta. She was talking to him frantically and pointing at her. Chi Chi couldn't take it anymore. She put her hands on her head, and crouched up into a ball and screamed. Goku ran up to Chi Chi and gently shook her, she didn't stop. The voices were still there, haunting her.  
  
*Chi Chi! Chi Chi, snap out of it!*Goku said in her head.  
  
A while ago, they gotten pretty close, and the two were able to open a telepathic link. It was part of the Saiyan bonding. Goku didn't leave her head, hoping she'd come out of it. But as he was in there, he heard the voice. The soft, whispering voice. It just kept saying the same thing over and over again...'the key'.  
  
*Who ever you are, leave Chi Chi's head alone!*  
  
Goku tried to stay in her head, but some force was pulling him out. He left Chi Chi's head, and could see why he was kicked out of her head. Chi Chi was in some kind of trance. Chi Chi stood up and carelessy opened her wings. She floated up into the air towards the top of a nearby building, leaving a shocked amount of people on the streets below. Goku opened his wings and followed Chi Chi. When he got to the top of the builiding, he couldn't believe his eyes. Goku stood and closed his wings.  
  
"What teh hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"It's very simple, Goku. We need the key. And now...we have it."  
  
"Stop it! Let her go!"  
  
Goku charged at him, blinded by rage and missed him.  
  
"Goku, relax. You knew in your heart that something like this was gonna happen sooner or later. Better sooner than later I always say. You knew that I would turn into something like this. And you knew that it would be I that would take Chi Chi from you."  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Just look into your dreams." "Wha-"  
  
"Well, I best be on my way. I must take her to King Vegeta. See ya around, Goku."  
  
Just as the two disappeared, Bulma and Vegeta landed on the roof top. The two ran over to the crying Goku. Bulma went to hug him, but he pulled away. He stood up and stood a good couple feet away from them.  
  
"No...Chi Chi. Not my Chi Chi!"  
  
"Goku..."Bulma started.  
  
"BRIAN!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" 


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters. I am SOOOOOOOO SORRY that I did not update in a while. My computer has been acting really goofy lately and it won't let me log onto the internet, so as of right now, I have to use my mothers computer until I can get mine fixed. But I will keep on trying to update as much as possible, k?? Good. Now on with the story. m/-m/   
  
Later that afternoon, the three of them went back to C.C. Goku had calmed down a little and was sitting down on one of the chairs in the living room. Bulma and Vegeta were sitting on the couch, just about as upset as Goku. Bulma looked up at Goku, who had his head hung low. She was trying to think of a way to cheer him up, at least a little bit. But Vegeta quickly stood up and picked Goku up off the chair by the collar of his shirt. It didn't even phase Goku. He just kept looking at the plush blue carpet.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, sitting here on this chair as if she was murdered right in front of you!" 

"Vegeta, calm down, please."

"Woman! Stay out of this! Kakarot, instead of sitting on your lazy ass, why don't you get up and actually do something about it?! Because if you won't....I will."  
  
Vegeta let go of Goku and stood over him with his arms crossed. Goku sat in the chair, still staring at the carpet with a distant look on his face. As he was sitting in the chair, an old dream that he came, came back into his mind. A dream he had long before he became a vampire again, and before he 'met' Chi Chi.  


* * *

Goku was running...to catch something. But nothing was there. What was he running after? He was blinded with anger, and before he knew it...the ground collapsed. He fell into eternal darkness with red, gleaming eyes everywhere. The eyes...they were calling him. It felt like an instinct to listen to them, but, something told him not to listen. He was just too angry. But from what? At who? Goku let out an ear-piercing scream that soon died. Goku felt like giving in to the cold darkness. So he stayed there, floating in the nothingness. But...soon he felt...warm. He opened his eyes and saw something so beautiful, that it should have been the 7th wonder of the world.  
  
It was a young lady with long ebony hair and warm, crystal blue eyes. Goku turned around to get a better look at her. She had on a long silvery whit dress, something that a princess would wear. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. He didn't know what to do. He saw big white wings come out from her bak and they closed around the two very softly.  
  
"Who are you?" 

"I am your angel...your guardian angel. I am here to watch over you."

"But why are you in such a dark place?" 

"I've come into the depths of hell to rescue you. I would risk my life just for you."

"But...why?" "Because...Goku...I trust you. I know that you would do the same for me if I were in danger."  


* * *

Goku shook his head and snapped out of it. He looked up at Vegeta with fire in his eyes. Goku stood up and stood directly in front of Vegeta. Goku walked away and stepped outside, followed by Vegeta and Bulma. Goku stopped in the middle of the walkway and turned back to look at his friends. Bulma and Vegeta kept walking until they were right next to him.  
  
"Goku, Vegeta and I are here for you. We'll help you to the end!"

"Thanks, Bulma." 

"You know that I'm going with you. Chi Chi may only be my half sister, but she is my sister never-the-less."  
  
"Yea."

"Plus...I'm not gonna let you have all the fun."

"Haha...yea. It wouldn't be that much fun if the one who causes the most chaos isn't there." 

"Now...what do you say to a change of clothing?"

"Sounds good. What about you, Bulma?"

"Sure. I think it would be pretty cool to dress in black like a vampire for once." 

"All right!"  
  
Goku formed a ball of dark energy in his hands and threw it at Vegeta. Instead of the ball destroying him, it circled around him, like a dark aura. Once the aura was gone, Vegeta was wearing completely different clothing. He had on black leather pants and a black muscle shirt. He had black boots and a pair of black sunglasses. Bulma felt rememberence, this was how he looked when he was hunting here before. To be honest, she kind of missed that look. Now, it was Vegeta's turn. He threw the dark energy at Goku, who had also become engulfed in the energy. When the aura was gone, Goku stood in black leather pants and a black muscle shirt. He had on a long leather trench coat, black boots, and black sunglasses. Goku and Vegeta both formed a small ball of dark energy and shot it at Bulma. The dark energy formed into an aura. Pain surged through her and was gone as quickly as it came. The the aura was gone, she stood in black leather pants and a tight black tank top. She too had black boots and sunglasses.  
  
"All right. Let's get Chi Chi back."

"And kick Brian's ass." 


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters. Now...on with my lame ass story. m/-m/

* * *

Hourse later, Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma arrived at the kingom. The three of them carefully ran up to the front doors and stepped in. Once inside, they immediately hid behind nearby bookshelves. The main hall was filled with people. Something had to be going on...but what?  
  
"We need to find Chi Chi," whispered Vegeta. 

"But where could she be?" whispered Goku. 

"There," whispered Bulma.  
  
They carefully looked out from behind the bookshelf to see Brian standing in the middle of the room with a dazed looking Chi Chi. He was talking to the other vampires about something, but there was too much talking going on to hear just what he was saying.  
  
"How do we get Chi Chi back? It's gonna be next to impossible."

"Yea, well...you don't know this place as well as Vegeta and I do, Bulma."

"That's good and all Goku, but how do we get close enought to Brian to even talk to Chi Chi? You guys aren't exactly welcomed here anymore, remember?" 

"We've been here longer than any of these vampires. We're able to do a few tricks that they can't even come close to."

"Oh yea? Like what?"

"How do you think we were able to sneak up on you guys so much?"

"Uh-"  
  
Vegeta grabbed Bulma and held her close. The two of them went back behind the bookshelf and disappeared into the shadows. They moved in the shadows to as close to Brian as they could get. Goku reached out to grab Chi Chi's hand, but quickly pulled his hand back once he saw King Vegeta at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Brian!" 

"Yes, your higness?" 

"It's time. Let's begin." 

"Yes, sire."  
  
Brian and Chi Chi followed King Vegeta into the throne room. Goku and Vegeta followed them, staying hidden in the shadows. They kept walking, past the throne and into a hidden room behind it. In the room, there were torches all along the walls and what looked to be a statue in the middle of the room, but there was just one thing wrong. They could hear a heart beat from within the statue. The statue itself was unusual. It looked like an angel, but it seemed darker, more distant than the rest of the angels. Chi Chi walked up to the statue and opened her wings. She closed her eyes as szhe transformed into her vampire state. She put her hands in front of her as a dark aura swirled around her. She fired a beam of dark energy that engulfed the statue. But instead of the statue shattering into little pieces, it seemed as if it was, absorbing the energy.  
  
"What is she doing?" asked Bulma.

"Oh now. We've got to stop here," said Goku. 

"Why?" 

"That's the dark angel, Kaola," said Vegeta. 

"What? But, how?"

"She was never destroyed. Only sealed in stone." 

"And it seems that they want to wake her from her sleep."

"Come on guys. We've got to do something." 


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters. BTW, I'm going to try and get the rest of my story up as soon as I can.

* * *

Goku casually appeared from the shadows, followed by Vegeta and Bulma. Vegeta let go of Bulma as the three of them casually walked up towards them. Brian and King Vegeta turned around to greet the warriors.  
  
"Good of you three to come. I didn't think you would ever show your faces around here after our last inncodent," said King Vegeta.  
  
"Chi Chi is my top priority right now. So shut the fuck up, asshole."  
  
"My, my, Kakarot, you have spent too much time amung the humans. Look at you. You're even giving your own life for another. You pathetic excuse for a warrior."  
  
"I don't care if I'm supposed to be pathetic. My love for Chi Chi is what makes me fight stronger."  
  
"Makes you fight weaker, for you see Kakarot, you don't want to harm your precious Chi Chi, so you hold back. In the middle of a fight, you get harmed to save her. That's what makes you weak."  
  
"Chi Chi has saved my life, in my dreams and in reality. So now, it's my turn to do just the same."  
  
"All right. But why don't you get through Brian and his wold pack first?"  
  
"Done! Let's go guys!"  
  
Brian held up his hand and a pack of wolves appeared from the shadows, charging for the teens. Bulma opened her wings and shot ice blasts at the wolves. Goku and Vegeta stood in their place and shot ki blasts at them. Just as they killed the last wolf, one wold of demon size appeared from the shadows. Bulma flew up and started attacking from the air. Goku and Vegeta too off into the air. Goku brought his hands to his side for a Kamehameha Wave, and Vegeta had both hands extended for a Final Flash. When the smoke had cleared, the wolf stood, unscathed. The wolf was about to charge them, until a beam cam from behind it and went right through it, killing him. The wolf vanished and there she stood, the Dark Angel. The angel of Hell, Kaola. 


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters.

* * *

"That wold was worthless. And you, I appriciate your work for my awakening, but you are no longer needed. Return back to your friends."  
  
Kaola waved her hand in front of Chi Chi's face and Chi Chi snapped out of her trance. Goku ran up to Chi Chi and picked her up as he floated into the air.  
  
"Wh-Who's that?"  
  
"That is the Dark Angel, Kaola."  
  
"But...mother said she was destroyed."  
  
"No. She was just turned to stone. They brain washed you to use your power to wake her."  
  
"I...woke her?"  
  
"Afraid so."  
  
Goku landed on the ground and carefully set Chi Chi down on her feet. Bulma walked up next to Chi Chi, and Chi Chi opened up her wings. Bulma and Chi Chi formed an elemental blast and fired it at Kaola. When the smoke cleared, Kaola stood unscathed.  
  
"Ah! Ha ha ha ha! It'll take a lot more than that so destroy me."  
  
"Chi Chi, she's an angel. Maybe sh's more vulnerable to dark attacks. Why don't you and the guys try?" whispered Bulma.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Chi Chi looked over at them as they ran and stood on either side of her. Chi Chi's wings soon turned black as her nails grew claws and her fangs appeared, and her eyes turned red. Chi Chi flew up into the air. Goku and Vegeta opened their black wings and flew up next to Chi Chi. When Goku and Vegeta opened their wings, Kaola stared at them with an unusual interest. The three teens powered up blasts of dark energy and shot them down at Kaola. When the smoke cleared, Kaola stood, but pretty mad.  
  
"Now that you kids have had your fun, it's my turn."  
  
Kaola held out her hand and she shot three blasts that hit the teens. The three of them fell out of the air and hit the marble floor pretty hard. Bulma ran over to her friends to see if they were all right.  
  
"Kaola, I'm happy to see that you are awake. But, my deepest appologizes, there are no more of your followers left. Selena has destroyed them all," said King Vegeta.  
  
"If that is true, then I'll just have to make due with what I have here."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Kaola held out her hadn, and an unusual form of dark energy came out of her hand. Goku and Vegeta quickly got up and held their heads as though they were fighting something inside their heads. After a few minutes, they let go of their heads and their eyes turned red. They smirked evilly and walked over to Kaola.  
  
"Selena has given these two my dark pendants. They are now my loyal followers."  
  
"Stop it!" Bulma yelled as she kept firing ice blasts at Kaola with rage.  
  
When she was done, two blasts came out of the smoke and hit her, knocking her down. Goku and Vegeta put their hands down and closed their wings.  
  
"Don't fret, dear. You and your friend will see the boys soo enough, but I can't guarantee they'll be quick to say their warm hello's."  
  
Kaola waved her hand and Bulma and Chi Chi appeared outside in the Dark Forest. Bulma sighed heavily and opened her wings as she picked up Chi Chi, and took off into the air aheaded back towards C.C. Bulma put Chi Chi down on the couch and she walked back into the kitchen to get some hot chocolate. Bulma walked back into the living room and sat down in the chair, thinking about everything that happened.  
  
'How are we gonna handle this one? Sure, Chi Chi and I fought them before, but now that their under Kaola's control, they are bound to be more stronger than they were before. It won't be fun when Chi Chi finds this out. All hell is gonna break loose.' 


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters.

* * *

The next morning, Chi Chi woke up to the smell of fresh, hot coffee. Chi Chi stood up and walked into the kitchen to find Bulma sitting at the the kitchen table drinking the hot beverage. She looked pretty upset.  
  
"Good morning, Bulma."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Where's Vegeta and Goku at?"  
  
Bulma looked up at her and quietly stood up out of her chair. She walked into the living room and turned on the television. Chi Chi walked in and stood next to Bulma as she turned on the news. One the news, they saw an entire city, demolished. Chi Chi looked at Bulma with confusion and turned her attention back to the screen.  
  
"This is a live scene of Revolt City. Late last night, the city was attacked by three people. Two males and a female. One survivor of the demolished city saw what happened."  
  
"I was coming into the city from work to go home, until I aw a lot of buildings get blown up. I got out of my car and...and walked a little down the street and saw a lady with long black hair and these...creeppy black eyes. There were two boys with here, one had black hair, spiked like fire and the other had spiky hair going all over the place. They both had red eyes, but the strangest part was...they all had these big, black...kind of...angel wings."  
  
Bulma turned off the television and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Chi Chi standing in the living room dumbfounded. Chi Chi slowly sat down on her knees on the living room floor and closed her eye. Tears started to fall from her eyes. Bulma walked back into the living room to check on Chi Chi, but she was gone.

* * *

Chi Chi ran into the throne room, blinded by tears. When she got to the throne, she expected to find her mother there, but she wasn't. Chi Chi sat down on the floor and cried. She had never cried so much before in her life. What was wrong with them? Why were they doing this? All these questions just would't leave her head. She had to find a way to turn them back, she just had to.  
  
"Chi Chi, my daughter, what is troubling you?"  
  
Chi Chi looked next to her and saw Selena sitting down next to her. Selena pulled her into a hug as Chi Chi continued to cry. The two sat in the middle of the throne room for a good half hour. Chi Chi broke away from Selena and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Chi Chi, please, tell me what is troubling you."  
  
"I don't recall everything that happened last night, all I remember is..."  
  
"You mean to tell me that they used your power to revive Kaola and then she takes control of Goku and Vegeta because I gave them the pendant of the Dark Angel? This...is all my fault."  
  
"But I will handle it, mother."  
  
"Chi Chi, you must not appose Kaola. She's stronger than you think."  
  
"But...mother..."  
  
"Chi Chi, please. I know this because...Kaola is my sister, your Aunt."  
  
"How...can that be?"

* * *

"Chi Chi! I'm so glad your back. I was starting to get worried."  
  
"I'm all right, Bulma. I just went to go talk to my mother."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Mother told me that Kaola is related to me, she's my aunt."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yea, but I'm not too conserned about that right now. I'm getting dressed and them...I'm going after them."  
  
"But...how?"  
  
"Mother gave me a little tip, she said the pendants they wear is what's controlling them. They're linked to her. We destroy the pendants...we set them free."  
  
"All right! I'm in."  
  
"Good." 


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters. Sorry this chapter is so short, BTW.

* * *

Bulma and Chi Chi waited until later that night to go after Kaola. While they were waiting, they kept trying to find something to keep their minds off the situation. As it got closer to the time to go, the two of them went upstairs to find something to wear. Then, they found the clothes that they wore three years ago when they had to fight Deya. They smiled as they pulled them out of the closet and dressed up the same way they did last time. (A/N: if you don't remember what those outfits were, just refer back to the story, The Night of the Vampires. it's in one of the chapters.)  
  
When they were all dressed, they put on their shoes and left C.C. They opened their wings and flew up high into the air, and flew to the demolished city that they showed on the news that morning. When they landed in the city, the saw nothing. It was nothing more than a demolished ghost town. The two girls walked around to look for any clues.  
  
"Do you think they went to any other cities in the mean time?"  
  
"I dont' think so, Chi Chi. I didn't hear about anything else on the news."  
  
"They've got to be somewhere!"  
  
"Try turning into a vampire and sense them."  
  
"By doing that, it could make them sense me even more."  
  
"Maybe not. Think about it. The vampires wanted her to be revived to, most likely, help over-throw your mother. So, if they sense your vampire energy, they'll think it's just another vampire."  
  
"Bulma...I think you just said where they are. Give me your hand."  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
"Think! Kaola is the dak angel...and ANGEL! And Goku and Vegeta are now part angel due to those pendants! They went to my mothers kingdom to fight her."

* * *

"Selena...come out, come out, wherever you are. You can't hid from us forever," said Kaola in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Ms. Kaola, we have put the angels in a prison cell just like you asked."  
  
"Very good, boys. Take a break. I'll find Selena."  
  
"Yea, Ms. Kaola." 


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer:: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters.

* * *

"What do you say we look around this dump to find something to entertaine ourselves."  
  
"Sounds good to me, Vegeta."  
  
Goku and Vegeta left Kaola in the throne room to look around the castle. They walked up the stairs and down the hallway to the west wing. As they were walking dwon the hall, a door painted black and white caught their attention. WIth curiosity getting the better of them, they walked in to the room.  
  
Inside was a simple black bed with a black comforter that had a white moon and stars on it. The room was very nicely painted. The carpet was a dark midnight blue. And from the floor to the ceiling it went from a dark blue to a sky blue, and the light in the center of the ceiling was shaped like the sun.  
  
"I'll give these angels points, they know how to decorate," said Goku.  
  
"We just hit the jackpot, Kakarot. This is Chi Chi's bedroom."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea. Maybe there's something in here about her power. We have to stop her."  
  
"Yea, you're right."  
  
As the boys were searching the bedroom, Goku found Selena crouched near a pile of stuffed animals, holding a Unicorn doll. Goku walked over to her and picked her up by her arm.  
  
"Yo, Vegeta! Look what I found."  
  
"Nice work. Let's go report back to Kaola."

* * *

They walked into the throne room, still holding Selena. They stopped walking a few feet away from the throne. Kaola got up off the throne and approached Selena.  
  
"Well, well, dear sister. Bet you never saw this coming did you? Oh, well. Can't expect someone like you to know everything. Now...I'm afraid...it's time for you to take your leave."  
  
Kaola held up her hand and gathered a large amount of dark energy in it. As she was getting ready to throw it at Selena, a big dark ki blast come toward Kaola and hit her, knocking her back and dropping the energy ball.  
  
"Gee, Kaola...bet you weren't expecting that?"  
  
"More angels? Boys, destroy them!"  
  
"Not on my watch! Angles, Assemble!" yelled Chi Chi.  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi opened their wings as Deya, Allissa, and Eian ran up towards them and did the same. They all powered up, forming their element around them. When they were done powering up their blasts, they shot them all at Goku and Vegeta, aiming for one thing that lay round their necks. They fired the blasts, but they reflected them all. Goku and Vegeta smiled evilly.  
  
The two of them opened their black wings and flew at the angels. Bulma and Chi Chi spread their wings and took off into the air. Goku and Vegeta followed them and a big fight between the dark and light angels began. The others stayed down below, watching the four of them fight. As they were fighting, two white lights came hurling towards the hard, marble floor, and hit them very hard. When the smoke cleared, Bulma and Chi Chi lay face down on the floor.  
  
"You are no match for us, angels," said Vegeta as he and Goku floated down towards the ground with their arms crossed over their chests.  
  
"Just give up, and admit defeat," said Goku.  
  
"Why don't you two look in the mirror...you two are angels as well," Chi Chi said as she and Bulma got up weakly.  
  
"Shut up! Boys! Don't listen to them! They are trying to fill your head with nothing but lies!"  
  
As Kaola was screaming her head off at the boys, a barrier made of electricity surrounded her. Kaola looked over at the group of angels and saw Deya, her eyes were yellow as electricity crackled around her. Eian and Allissa had powered up as well, read to strike Kaola if need be.  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi flew at the boys and continued to fight. As they were fighting in the air, a blue ice beam shot at Vegeta and a bright red and black light appeared. When it disappeared, Kaola fell to her knees as if she was in pain. Deya, Allissa, and Eian all looked at her, confused.  
  
"Selena...what's wrong with her?" asked Eian.  
  
"She's loosing her powre. She's getting weaker."  
  
When the light disappeared, Vegeta came hurtling towards the ground, but Bulma caught him before he could hit the floor. Bulma landed and layed Vegeta down on the floor. He was still unconcious. She grabbed the broken pendant from his neck and crushed it in her hand. Chi Chi landed next to Bulma..  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Yea. He's just unconcious. He'll be just fine."  
  
"Good. Now we just got to get Goku."  
  
"Your vampire powers seem to be havign no effect on him."  
  
"I know."  
  
Chi Chi closed her eyes as her wings turned pure white as her vampire appearance vanished and she turned back to normal. Goku landed a few feet away from her and smirked. A gold aura formed around him as his hair turned yellow and his eyes turned green. Chi Chi looked at Goku with surprise and fear. Goku charged Chi Cih as the two started fighting again. Only this time, Chi Chi was getting her ass kicked. Chi Chi broke away from Goku, trying to catch her breath, while Goku stood with his arms crossed, not even breaking a sweat.  
  
'How am I gonna get to that pendant if I can't even land a punch? Somehow...I've got to free him. I will free him. Even if it kills me.'


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer:: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters

* * *

The fight between Goku and Chi Chi went of for hourse. Chi Chi was growing weaker with each attack she threw at him. She hated seeing him like this. She loved him too much to be fighting with him. As the two were fighting, Vegeta started to wake up.  
  
"Bul-ma? What's going on?"  
  
"Chi Chi is trying to get the pendant off of Goku and free him from Kaola's control."  
  
Vegeta stood up to watch the fight, which everyone could see was gonna come to a close soon. Chi Chi kept giving it her all, trying to weaken him enought to get close to him, but each attack she did, only made her weaker. Chi Chi flew down to the ground and immediately fell down on one knee, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Poor little angel, it's a shame that I have to destroy you. But...if it's any consilation...you have put a smile on my face."  
  
"Then do it. You're not Goku. You're not the man that I fell in love with. As far as I know, you're only Kakarot. You're nothing more than the Saiyan monster that got kicks out of hurting and twisting peoples emotions to however you saw fit!"  
  
"Shut up!" Goku yelled as he struck Chi Chi.  
  
"Aww...did I hit a weak spot?"  
  
"Angel...you need to learn to shut your mouth."  
  
"Then kill me..."  
  
"So be it!"  
  
Goku raised his hands above his head as a ball of dark energy slowly started to form in his hands. Chi Chi quickly flew up and grabbed the pendant from around Goku's neck. As she hedl it in her hand, a red and black light shot out and surrounded the two. Chi Chi screamed out in pain as she kept trying to shatter the pendant. Goku put his hands down and dropped out of Super Saiyan. He, too, was starting to feel weak from the pendant.  
  
"What...do you..think you're doing...angel?"  
  
"I'm setting you free, even if it costs me my life."  
  
"But...why? Why risk your life for someone like me?"  
  
"Because...I know...heh...Because, Goku, I...love you...with all my heart."  
  
The red light formed around Chi Chi as electricity crackled around her. Chi Chi powered up her fire powers and used it to finally break the pendant. As it shattered, a bright red and black light exploded from the pendant. Goku closed his eyes as he fell face first onto the ground, unconcious. As the light disappeared, Chi Chi was no where to be seen. All they could se was seven white feathers float down to the ground in a nice pile.  
  
"Chi Chi...no," Bulma said sadly.  
  
"Do you see now, angels? That's what makes you weak, by fighting on your emotions," said Kaola.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Allissa and Eian shot a blast at Kaola as Deya closed the cage tightly around her. Bulma and Vegeta stood up and shot their own blasts. Selena stood and raised her hands above her head.  
  
"Kaola, this is from all of the angels here. This is for everyone that you've ever hurt, but most of all...this is for my daughter...Chi Chi!"  
  
Selena put her hands out in front of her and shot a blast of pure white light at Kaola. Kaola let out an ear piercing scream as she was destroyed.  
  
"Look," said Bulma.  
  
"What is it?" asked Deya.  
  
"Seven of Chi Chi's feathers. One...for each of us."


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer:: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters. BTW, I had to merge my last two chapters into one...so, after this...it's done. :)

* * *

Hours later, Goku slowly started to wake up. He slowly sat up and could see the others sitting on the floor talking. Goku stood up and sat right back down. Vegeta's ears twitched and he looked back at Goku. Everyone else saw him and stood up.  
  
"How you feelin', Goku?" asked Bulma.  
  
"I feel like hammered shit."  
  
"Yea, you look it."  
  
"Where's Chi at?"  
  
Everyone looked down at the ground with sad eyes. Goku stood up and walked up to Selena, who was in the back of the group. Selena placed her hands on Goku's shoulders and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Goku...I'm afraid to say that Chi Chi is no...longer...alive."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You see, while she was taking the pendant off of your neck, the energy that it gave off...killed her."  
  
"So...she's...not...here?" Goku wa on the verge of tears.  
  
"Here, she wants you to have this."  
  
Selena reached into her pocket and pulled out a white feather. Goku took the feather and looked at it. Tears slowly started to fall. He closed his eyes as he turned to run out of the room. In the main hall, he ran up the stairs to the east wing. He came to a door that lead to a tower. He opened it and stepped outside to the cool night air. Goku ran to the edge of the tower and fell to his knees. He had never been in so much pain before. Chi Chi was gone. His Chi Chi was gone.  
  
"CHI CHI!!" (A/N:this is there the break in the chapters is...just in case you were all wondering...lol)

* * *

_Look at your life,_

_Look at the way you slip and slide,_

_Look at your time,_

_Look at the ones you've left behind,_

_Look at your eyes,_

_The haunted black circles of your plight,_

_But you can get by,_

_Oh, and killing you might take one more night._  
  
Goku walked down the busy city streets. His black cape flowing behind him. His onyx eyes, dark and distant. A small silver bar pierced through his eyebrow and blue streaks mixed in with his jet black hair. He had become more distant ever since Chi Chi had died. But who could blame him?  
  
_'Cause you're a famous monster, _

_You'll do whatever they offer, _

_You tie their noose around your neck, _

_And they throw you over, _

_'Cause you're a famous monster.  
_  
Goku stood in front of the Water Dragon fountain in the middle of Mystic Park, his head hung low and his eyes closed. His memories with Chi Chi flashing in his head. He growled as he remembered the time Raditz tried to take Chi Chi from him. He bared his long fangs as he turned and walked out of the park.  
  
_Look at your mind, _

_Look at the strength you never felt, _

_You lean on your pride, _

_The only friend that would never let you down,_

_ Look at the signs, _

_Look at the way they stop and stare, _

_They're watching you die, _

_And when you're gone, it's like you weren't even there.  
_  
Goku walked down the city streets and stopped when he got to the entrance of an alley. He slowly walked down and stopped when he got to the back wall at the end. A small smile graced his face. This was were he almost bit her. He had to admit, even then he was starting to fall for her. King Vegeta wanted her as a vampire to overthrow Selena, but...is she had turned that night...he would not have reported her to King Vegeta. She would have stayed by her side, and out of the kingdom of the Vampires.  
  
_'Cause you're a famous monster, _

_You'll do whatever they offer, _

_You tie their noose around your neck, _

_And they throw you over.  
_  
Goku landed on the shore cliff, overlooking the ocean. The sun getting ready to set in the horizon, causing the ocean waters to look gold. This was were him and Chi Chi spent their first moment alone and could actually act like a couple. It was beautiful then, and after three years...it hasn't changed one bit. The wind blew through Goku's hair and cape. As his cape flew back, the put white feather that Chi Chi left him, hung on a chain around his neck. He touched the feather and smiled. Chi Chi was...and always will be forever with him.  
  
_'Cause you're a famous monster, _

_Famous monster._


End file.
